Vekta
by Tetaku
Summary: Vekta is an original work, if you manage to see this. I welcome you to step into Victor's world.
1. Prelude

Vekta Prelude

A small cabin house stood in the middle of a wasteland, it was called Refuge's Match. This small cabin was a sign for those seeking a new life that they almost found it. An old man wearing worn overalls with a straw hat sat in his rocking chair, looking off into the ominous wasteland. The sky was purplish-black and the ground was bright due to the sun. It was quite a sight, to the old man it looked like light and darkness were clashing. The old man's thoughts were sudden halt as a young boy got in his view and asked him a serious question.

"Why do people hurt other people grandpa?" The boy's brown eyes gave a stern stare at his grandfather. Rocking on his chair, the grandfather could tell that the little boy in front of him was determined to get his question answered. '_No fewer than 10 years old'_ the grandfather thought to himself. He lived long enough to tell just by the grandson's face, there was no talking himself out of this. So he gave a seldom sigh and looked back into the barren wasteland. The television could be heard from inside the house, it talked about the new announcement for war. '_How did that announcement come to play? The people are scared shitless, another war will destroy this world.'_ But once again in deep thought, the young grandson pulled his grandfather out of it by tugging on his overalls.

"Don't sleep yet, you haven't answered my question." The young boy was determined to get the answer he wanted.

The grandfather gave a tired laugh and adjusted his straw hat. Then he looked at the boy, "Now I ain't going to sleep Vic, but you got to understand that there are things that not even grandpa knows." He gave out a small smile off the side of his lips as he saw that the kid was impervious to that small lie.

"No!" The boy said shaking his head, "You know grandpa, and I know you do."

"Okay, okay." The grandfather gave in to the kid's determination. "Sometimes when a man strongly believes in something he wants to share it with others." The kid gave an understanding nod as his grandfather continued. "But not all the people will agree with what the man has his heart set out for. And they might have their own view on how things should be. And when your heart is really passionate about something and when another man who has their own radical views shoots your ideas down, well, that could get you hurt. But what you should get back up and persist, as you do son." The grandson smiled and laughed abit as the grandfather patted his head. "But when people get angry, their sense of reality dims, and when angry people disagree, they don't see the big picture, and they start conflict."

The young boy didn't look completely satisfied. The grandfather looked at him and wondered if he had lost him, "Something the matter son?"

"I don't understand how that could lead to people killing other people." The grandson's question made the grandfather start to laugh.

"In the end you have a choice son. The choice for good and the choice for wrong." After that was said the kid looked more confused, and when he asked for the grandfather to explain, he just laughed and shook his head. He sat next to his grandfather, unsatisfied. He watched as the tanks rolled past their cabin, shaking the foundation. The sight of these monsters made the young vic scared, he wondered in this war was just as his grandfather said, as if this was all over an argument.


	2. Chapter 1

"Nobody should be out there; he's definitely going to get sick for sure." One of the two guards said bitterly as he lit the cigarette in his mouth. These two guards standing safely inside of the cargo ship's door watched as one man was out on the right side of the ship, staring out into space. They gripped their strapped of their guns as they were the on the lookout for anything. The other guard leaned against the wall and laughed. As he laughed briefly, the exhaled air was visible and the guard's eyes eased a bit.

"You know what Rick? Its thing's like this that make me wonder if the captain is paranoid. I mean look out there, it is pitch black out, the rain is blowing uncontrollably hard, and combined with that strong wind, and you would think you could fly right off the ship. But look at that man out there, he has to have be messed up in the mind right? The weather is reason enough to not be outside, I mean look at us."

Rick, the guard smoking the cigarette, chuckled a little and looked at his partner, "I'm going to pretend like you didn't say those mutinous words about our captain. I know we can't see danger even if it was right in front of us, but that doesn't mean it won't come just because of the weather. Just shut up and let's finish this shift okay? And as for the boy over there, who cares." Rick gave a grunt as he finished his cigarette and threw it onto the deck. The two guards turned back inside and closed the door behind them. The box right next to the huge steel double doors turned on with a red light.

The man standing out on the deck gave a smile as he heard the men finally leave inside. A smirk played on the man's face as he turned around towards the door, hands firmly on the rail. The man's brown eyes and blackish-brown hair over his face in the wet storm made his face unreadable. But he was happy; it was the very first time he was out of his country. He just had to get away, all his country ever done was wage war with the neighboring country for the same thing their forefathers had fought for hundreds of years ago. It pained the man's head just thinking about the distraught his country wrought upon him. He gave a sigh and let his hair fly off of his face a bit. With this never ending war a tranquil utopia sounded just what the doctor ordered. Well that's what the people kept calling it, a country with no war, no violence. Sounds unbelievable, but this ship was proof of its existence. Many people were on this cargo ship to this utopia, people he had seen around in his country, people he knew all too well, people he knew that could not afford the ticket onto this ship. But they were on it anyway, the man again turned to the howling darkness, it soothed him. He kept staring out for a couple moments more, but shook his head.

"This weather must be driving me insane; I swear I heard something out there." The man laughed quietly to himself and made his way carefully to the door. The door looked like it had seen some action in its time. It was still tough and durable, but there were bullet dents scattered around it. The man tired the handle, but with no avail, it was locked shut. The box next to the door buzzed to life as a voice was heard from it.

"Oi, you not sick yet? How about staying out there for a few more hours?" The man laughed towards his own joke. "Well anyway, give me your name and ticket and I will let you in." The box cracked again and the howling rain was now all that was heard.

The man inserted the ticket into the box and pressed the button on the box, "My name is Victor, and I am on my way to Vekta 8." Victor said with a smirk and a cocky tone in his mouth. The box started to process the information, and then the light turned green, the ticket came back out, and the door unlocked itself. Victor made his way to the door as The guard opened it up for him and greeted him.

"Victor eh? Glad to have another man on the resistance. Come on in, I'll lead you to your room." Rick was clearly over a foot taller than Victor and firmly pulled Victor in and gave him a handshake. "It is a pleasure to meet you Victor, my name is Rick! As I said I'll lead you to your room." Rick laughed a bit and it assured Victor, it showed him that Rick was a good guy. "It is very easy to get lost in this ship, oddly enough I still get lost around in this damn ship." Rick laughed again and slapped Victor's back, "But it is always good to have another face on the Resistance, yup, always helpful."

Victor was troubled by that word, Resistance. That is what his country started out doing, resisting, and sooner that people wanted, a war broke out. Now he did not fully understand what the man, Rick, was talking about, but in Victor's mind he thought about actual resistance. But for all Victor knew, Rick could have been talking about the boat called Resistance. Victor could not remember seeing the boat's name, so he hoped that was what Rick was talking about.

As the two men snaked their way to the cabin, Victor could see families in the halls and single men in the cabins, it made him uncomfortable. It was not a sight he hasn't seen before, but thinking why he would have a cabin , and they sleep in the halls made Victor question the ship. Once Victor and Rick stood outside of an empty cabin, Victor went inside to take a look around. But when he came back out, he saw that Rick was about to leave, so he called to him.

"Hey Rick! I have a question." The man made a quick turn and looked towards Victor.

"What you need Vic?" Rick's face seemed to be able to handle anything.

Victor said slowly, "Well the thing is.."He took a look around the hall, spotting a few families sitting together in the hall. "Why is it that I get to sleep in a cabin, when a family could be in there?"

Rick's smile turned into a laugh and he came over and grabbed in Victor. "Well Vic, in the Resistance, we prefer that a fighting man has a good rest, rather than a worrying family. Don't worry we are almost there, we might make it by tomorrow afternoon. Rick waved goodbye and walked off.

To Victor, it sounded like he was dragged into something, but then again it could have been a double meaning. He felt that there was something bigger than him, and while he wanted no part of it, he felt like getting onto his ship sealed his deal. Victor went back into the cabin reluctantly, and fell asleep soon after.

Soon after Victor fell asleep, the ship got quieter, families started to sleep guards switching shifts. But up at the command deck, everything was bustling. The captain sat in the front of the wheel and started to bark commands.

"Rick?! Everyone asleep?"

Rick just made his way into the deck as he saluted the captain, "Yes sir, I personally made the last check."

The captain gave a satisfying nod and looked outside the bridge. Something felt wrong, they were almost to Vekta. _Where is my window?_ The captain thought to himself, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by one of the shipmates who started to yell. "What is it?! What is going on?!" The captain slammed his fist on the chair, he demanded to know what was happening. By the time he rushed over to the other side where the shipmates were crowding a body, the radar suddenly went haywire.

"We're under attack! The Vektans found us out!" As the soldier was reporting this, a shipmate came rushing in from outside, soaking wet.

"V-Vek…" Before he could finish his word, a blade was thrust through his chest. The blade at the tip was soaked in blood, but down the middle of the blade there was an inscription that glowed bright green. The blade started to burn the man and he let out an agonizing yell. The captain rushed back to the back of the bridge and thought to himself, _Poison infused blades? No, it couldn't be.., _and then things got worse. The blade was ripped back out of the man, and kicked down to the ground next to the other dead shipmate. Before the crew stood a man dressed in a black jumpsuit with a full balaclava and shattering green goggles. The crew reached for their guns, but before they could shoot, more Vektans burst through the windows and caused the men to scatter around. Then all the lights went out, they were easy prey for these Vektans, they systematically killed each other, in a matter of moments none were standing. The one with the blade looked to where the captain was at before, and saw nothing. He turned to the other Vektans and gave them the signal.

The gunshots were quieter now, as the captain made his way to his quarters. As he opened the door, a large man with a giant metallic jaw grunted and grabbed the captain by the chest and threw him across the room. The captain fell into his chair and slammed into the wall.

"King of the show.." The man with the metal jaw laughed as the gears on his jaw clanked together. The captain wiped the blood off of his face and started to get back onto his feet. As he got up, he pressed a button under his desk. At once the whole ship lit up, sirens blaring, emergency lights flashing; everyone on the ship now knew that they were under attack. The large man sighed as the gears on his jaw started to move faster. As the metal jaw blew out smoke on the side, he closed the door behind him.

Vekta Chapter one end.

Date log: 125DAB7*29.2350


End file.
